Letters to James Patterson
by GoodGirlGoneFANG
Summary: A letter to JP concerning the recent release of ANGEL.  *SPOILERS*  Read!  I was asked to write more of this so now I'm writing to all of the characters and telling them exactly what's wrong with them.  First entry of The Hope Project.!
1. Letter To James

**A/N So here I am, getting back from Peru, right? I buy ANGEL when the freaking cabin doors open on the plane on my nook. So, instead of sleeping like I should have been, I read the entire book in an hour, thinking that Fax would get back together. Well apparently NOT! I hope that all of you Max Ride fans would agree that James Patterson messed everything up and that ANGEL was THE WoRsT book in the series. I was even madder about the ending than I was with FANG and The Lost Hero (PJO). So now I have presented a little letter to James. **

Dear James Patterson,

Don't get me wrong, I love all of your books, Which & Wizard, Max Ride, When the Wind Blows, etc. You are an amazing writer, and I hope to be like you someday. I used to check out all of the stuff on Max-Dan-Wiz and read up on you and the possible MR movie (2013), but that has all changed.

TAE, SO-F, STWAOES, TFW, and MAX- they were all great. When FANG came out, I bought it at midnight, and read the entire rest of the night. Not only did I waste my much-needed night of sleep, you_ destroyed_ FAX. And Dylan has to go. I'm okay with Maya, because I don't think Fang would do that. Dylan can DIE! Or be with Maya in the end. Either or. As long as Max and Fang are together in the end. Would you believe that at the end of FANG I cried for like an hour? Well it happened. I was crying when my mom came in my room and _six in the morning _to wake me up for school. School! That's some fricking dedication. And then I did badly on a test because I was so freaking tired! It's all your fault. If you didn't make Fang, AKA my **FaVoRiTe **character, leave, then I wouldn't have gotten a B+ instead of an A. Thanks James!

Then when ANGEL came out, I was in a foreign country with family, and all I could talk about was that stupid book. I hadn't seen these people in over two years and the only things I said were about genetically mutated kids. Then I bought the dumb book when the plane LANDED, and read it in two hours. Now, on that same day, I am sitting here, listening to Dancing With Tears in My Eyes by Ke$ha, which is a pretty depressing song, that matches the series perfectly, punching the keys on my laptop, ranting about how seriously ****ed up the series is now. You made Max and Dylan make-out, Fang leave, and Angel disappear! Well I didn't like Angel…but that's beside the point! But come on.

Another thing. Why were there absolutely no fight scenes in this book? I mean, all we got was those weird bug kids or whatever. And that was once- and they didn't even kill them! Reading is where I put all of my negative/violent energy, and now I have nowhere to put it! Maybe you can give me the manuscript of the next book…just so I don't go gallivanting through the streets with a baseball bat. Please. I may sound crazy, but I am just your everyday, overly devoted fan. Do you want your fans to start a riot? I sure wouldn't. I have talked to a lot of P.O. 'ed people in the last couple of hours I have been back home. They all want that last book. And they ALL want Dylan to DIE because he totally RUINS the best part of the book- Fax. Wink, wink!

In conclusion, you're books are great, but you seriously messed EVERYTHING up. If Fax doesn't prevail in that final book, you WiLl be hearing from me. And the bazillion other Fax fans out there. Trust me.

Best Wishes,

Alessa-Daughter of Athena.

**Okay so not my best work, but I needed to get that out. And my friends won't let me talk to them about MR anymore…**

**So this is for The Hope Project- which I just started. Go check it out. And join. It will be completely up and running (the advice and stuff like that) by the end of the month (so like a week…wait no…) at the very earliest. It will probably start in the first week of March. **

**Thanks guys! Review!**


	2. Letter To Max

**A/N So I asked a few people if I should continue this- and they all said yes. So I will start with Max, and I want all of you to tell me who I should write to next. Since I forgot the disclaimer last time...**

**I don't own MR or anything of the sort. Do I sound like a gray haired man to you? Please say no...teenagers don't like being called middle-aged men- especially because I'm a girl...**

Dear Max,

You are the ultimate leader, being, and all of that good stuff. Knowing you, I think that you would just like me to cut to the chase, and not throw that many compliments your way just to make this sound better.

You belong with Fang. It is very obvious. And besides, million if fangirls (and guys) out there **will **find you, **will **bring pitchforks and torches, and **will **attack you. And when you try to fly, well... let's just say I have some connections. Deadly connections. Not that I'm threatening you... But, we all know that Fax is much better than Mylan. I mean, Mylan is hard to say, it's like you have paper in your mouth when you try to mutter the disgusting word.

Remember how Fang reacted when Gazzy mentioned you and Dylan (*author shudders*) having kids? He yelled. _**FANG**_ yelled. **FANG! **Get it through your head! He never stopped loving you like you asked him when he stopped. He never did. In the book it says that Fang's heart hurt when he saw Maya flip her hair back like you. God dammit you're stupid! Why the hell don't you just read the damn book? It would really help if you just read the books you and James Patterson wrote together.

I have a very off topic question though. How do you and James know what everyone is doing at the same time that you are doing something? And when do you have time to write? Sorry, let's continue.

You are my role model, and you used to be my role model when it came to romance, _but not anymore! _Now I have to use Fang because he's really awesome and deserves to get what he wants. Which is you! Or me...either or. Mostly you. Although he should like me more... okay back to the topic! You are not allowed to make-out with Dlyan. Not matter what! Veto! Veto! He is a stupid Flock wannabe and needs to die! And I bet he doesn't taste as good as Fang does. Not that I would know from experience...

So all and all, you need to suck it up, find Fang, and not have kids with Dylan like Dr. H-G said you would. M'kay? Kay.

Alessa

**A/N Okay so not writing gold...but I had to get it out. The next one (which will be to Fang) will hopefully be out soon. Tell me who you want me to write to next in your reviews!**


End file.
